Robotboy (1988)/Credits
Opening Titles *Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment in asssociation with Silver Screen Partners III present Ending Credits *Directed by: John McKimson & Robert Zemeckis *Screenplay by: Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman *Produced by: Robert Watts & Frank Marshall *Based on the Book "Robotboy?" by: John McKimson *Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg & Kathleen Kennedy *Director of Photography: Dean Curdey, A.S.C. *Film Editor: Arthur Schmidt *Director of Animation: Richard Williams *Production Designers: Elliot Scott with Roger Cain *Starring: *Music by: Alan Silvestri *Visual Effects Supervisor: Ken Ralston *Mechanical Effects Supervisor: George Gibbs *Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston *Associate Producers: Don Hahn, Steve Starkey *Featuring: Alan Tilvern, Richard Le Parmentier, Morgan Deare, Lou Hirsch *U.K. Casting: Priscilla John *U.S. Casting: Reuben Cannon & Associates *Stunt Arranger: Peter Diamond *Stunts: Del Baker, Andy Bradford, Charles Croughwell, Stuart Fell, Fred Haggerty, Reg Harding, Frank Henson, Terry Jackson, Vincent Keane, Lane Leavitt, Daniel K. Moore, Danny O'Haco, Brian Smrz, Gregg Smrz, Rocky Taylor, Terry Walsh, Jason White, Bob Yerkes *'U.K. Production' **Production Manager: Patricia Carr **First Assistant Director: Michael Murray **Second Assistant Director: Chris Brock **Production Accountant: George Marshall **Production Coordinator: Carol Regan **Script Supervisor: Pamela Mann-Francis **Assistant to Mr. Marshall: Mary T. Radford **Assistant to Mr. Watts: Barbara Margerrison **Assistant to Ms. Kennedy: Barbara Harley **Asst. Production Accountant: Michele Tandy **Photographic Consultant: Derek Browne **Camera Operators: Raymond Stella, David Worley **Focus Pullers: Bobby Stilwell, Martin Kenzie **Clapper Loaders: Wilf France, Graham Hall **Electrical Supervisor: Mark D. Walthour **Gaffer: Dennis Brock **Best Boy: Tommy Finch **Video Assist Technician: Ian Kelly **Sound Mixer: Tony Dawe **Boom Operator: John Samworth **Sound Maintenance: Shep Dawe **Stills: Bob Penn **Art Director: Stephen Scott **Set Decorator: Peter Howitt **Construction Manager: Alan Booth **Location Manager: Philip Kohler **Location Art Director: Keith Pain **Production Buyer: David Lusby **Storyboard Artists: Michael White, Syd Cain **Draughtsmen: Peter Russell, Richard Holland **Decor & Lettering Artist: Anthony Cain **Modeler: Valerie Charlton **Art Department Assistant: Denise Ball **Make-Up: Peter Robb-King **Make-Up Prosthetics: Jane Royle **Hairdresser: Colin Jamison **Wardrobe Supervisor: Ron Beck **Wardrobe Mistress: Janet Tebrooke **Senior Special Effects: Peter Biggs, Brian Morrison, Roger Nichols, David Watson, Brian Lince, Tony Dunsterville, Brian Warner **Special Effects Technicians: Terry Cox, Michael Dawson, Paul Knowles, Alan Poole, Stuart Lorraine **Special Effects Wireman: Bob Wiesinger **Chief Puppeter: David Alan Barclay **Puppeters: Mike Barclay, James Barton, Michael Bayliss, David Bulbeck, Marcus Clarke, Sue Dacre, Frazer Diamond, Geoff Felix, Christopher Leith, Toby Philpott, Mike Quinn, William Todd-Jones, Ian Tregonning, Patti Webb, Mak Wilson, Don Austen **Associate Editors: Peter Lonsdale, Colin Wilson **Assistant Editors: Carin-Anne Strohmaier, Andrew MacRitchie, Lynne Bailey Smith **Apprentice Editors: David Marvitt, Stephen Banks **Mime Coach: Paul Springer **Choreography: Quinny Sacks, David Toguri **Property Master: Barry Wilkinson **Props: Joseph Dipple, Bernard Hearn, Simon Wilkinson, Peter Williams **Supervising Drape: Tony Szuch **Asst. Construction Manager: Gordon Routledge **Supervising Carpenter: Frank Henry **Charge Hand Carpenter: Fred Myatt **Supervising Plasterer: Ken Clarke **Standby Plasterer: John Willis **Supervising Painter: Eric Shirtcliffe **Standby Painter: Dave Wescott **Scenic Artist: Ted Michell **Supervising Rigger: Paul Mitchell **Standby Rigger: Thomas Lowen **Supervising Stagehand: John Tregear **Standby Stagehand: Peter Wells **Construction Storeman: Sydney Wilson **Publicity: Gordon Arnell **Physio: David Allan **Casting Secretary: Barbara Hudson **Mr. Hoskins Stand-In: Sammy Pasha **3rd Assistant Director: Peter Heslop **Production Runners: Adam Somner, Jane Tomblin *'U.K. Second Unit' **Directors: Ian Sharp, Frank Marshall **1st Assistant Director: Gareth Tandy **2nd Assistant Director: Nick Heckstall-Smith **3rd Assistant Director: John Withers **Additional Photography: Paul Beeson, B.S.C. **Camera Operator: Wally Byatt **Focus Puller: Keith Blake **Clapper Loader: Bob Bridges **Grip: Jim Kane **Script Supervisor: Ceri Evans-Cooper **Chief Make-Up Artist: Lois Burwell **Cheif Hairdresser: Janet Jamison **Video Assist Technician: Chris Kenny **Special Effects Technician: David Harris **Standby Carpenter: Robert Eames **Standby Plasterer: Louis Alley **Standby Painter: Adrian Lovering **Standby Rigger: George Orr **Standby Stagehand: Anthony Driver *'New York Unit' **Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Dulcy Singer, Jon Stone, Vienna Steiner, Kathleen Minton, Todd Kessler **Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon **Producers: Sonia Rosario, Nina Elias Bamberger, Christine Woods, Linda Hoaglund **Directed by: Mustapha Khan, Jon Stone, Jim Henson, David Heeley, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Ted May, Robert Myhrum, Bob Schwartz, Jimmy Baylor, Richard Hunt **Screen Story by: Norman Stiles with Christopher Cerf, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jerry Juhl, Thad Mumford, Sara Compton, David Axlerod, Sonia Manzano, Peter Swet, Paul Parnes, Lou Berger, David Korr **Puppets Performed by Jim Henson's Muppet Performers: Caroll Spinney, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, Joey Mazzarino, Pam Arciero, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Mark Zeszotek, Cheryl Blalock, Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Mike Davis, Karen Prell, Bryant Young, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Carmen Osbahr, Alison Mork, Peter MacKennan, Lisa Buckley, Julianne Buescher, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Judy Sladky, Bruce Connelly, Louise Gold, Paul Hartis, Don Reardon, Olga Felgemacher, Frank Kane, Bob Payne, Richard Termine, Jane Hanson, Caroly Wilcox, Richard Hunt, Frank Oz, Jim Henson **Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow **Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman **Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkoya **Associate Producers: Penelope Jewkes, Carlos Dorta, Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes, Susan Milano, Lawrence S. Mirkin, Shirley Abraham **Puppets, Costumes and Props by Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop supervised by: Ed Christie with Peter MacKennan, Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Barry Link, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Rollin Krewson, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro, Goran Sparrman, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Larry Jameson, Tom Newby, Sherry Amott, Jitka Exler, Richard Termine, David Skelly, Caroly Wilcox **Puppet Consultant: Kermit Love **Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson **Puppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder **Puppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash **Performance Director: Penny Wilson **Production Supervisors: Frieda Lipp, Lynn Klugman **Supervising Film Editor: Robert J. Emerick **Film Editor: Karyn Finey Thompson **Creative Bubble · Film Editor: John R. Tierney **Assistant Film Editor: Andy Turits **Directors of Photography: Michael C. Mayers, Randy Drummond **Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane P. Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz Jr., Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell, Robert J. Emerick, Arlene Sherman, Ken Diego, Richard Fernandes, Craig Bigelow, Gordon McClellan, Jonathan Shoemaker, Ric E. Anderson, Electa Brown, Mary Schmid **Special Effects: Tim McElcheran, Tassilo Baur **Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bill Malley **Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson, Calista Hendrickson, Joseph Fretwell III, Polly Smith **Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz, Bill Horvath, Eric Livengood **Set Decorators: Nat Mongioi, Michael J. Kelley, Jerry Wunderlich, John Robert Lloyd **Art Directors: Bryon Taylor, Mark Kara, Nancy Tobias **Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips **Assistant Art Director: Diane Stapleton **Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Charles Raymond **Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith, Chris Kelly, Ric E. Anderson, Rose Riggins, Cher Jung, Robert J. Emerick, George Obergfoll, James Edwards, Claire Sandford, Alani Bray **Production Managers: Christina Delfico, Harvey S. Wilson, Sean Murphy, Justin Burke, Scott Hylton **Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway **Floor Managers: Steve Springford, Robin Mulford, Trevor Lowndes **Post Production Supervisors: Cynthia Albanese, Dana Shockley, Ozzie Alfonso **Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung **Production Associates: Tim Carter, Sue Shinn **Production Assistants: Randy Gladding, Diane P. Mitchell, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Leslie Brothers, Kim J. Kennedy, Mary-Jane April, Donna Fankhauser, Allyson Smith, Carol-Lynn Parente, Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci, Pamela P. Liu, Teri Weiss, Angelika Bartenbach-Kidd, Walter Jacob, Adam Davidson, Scott Bokash, Lori Jo Brandafino, Tracey Bullard, Pat Carlin, Camela Coggins, David Fuller, David Hunt, Missy Lantz, Misty Lee Gentle, Christopher Livingston, William 'Tim' McDuffie, Sherry McMurtrie, Beth Reddy, Brett Sage, Kenny Tallier **Post Production Assistant: Peter Rivera **Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Nina Shelton **Assistants to the Director: Steve Apicella, Luis Cubillos **Script Supervisors: Beth Abar, Holly Thompson **Script Coordinators: Thelma Moses, Dona Glick **Children's Casting: Martha J. O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard, Kim J. Wilson, Bruce Dunkins **Casting: Marcia Shulman, Shirley Abrams, Michael Koegel, Jill Mendelson, Jennifer Van Der Molen, Dan Scheffey, Todd Denkin, Rich Ross, Rob Zonfrelli **Talent Coordinators: Todd Denkin, Jan Mittenthal **Post Production Coordinators: Edie Hoback, Janice Kitchin, Pamela B. Ginsburg **Production Coordinators: Zoya Kachadurian, Christine Ferraro, Heather L. Dick, Denis C. Lauziere **Choreographers: Gillian Lynne, Norman Maen, Brian Rogers **Property Masters: Rick Clark, Jenny Dempsey, Tina Zeno **Asst Property Master: Yana Vainshtok **Props: Tom Mannarino, Barry Eager, Jane Wymore, Thomas Henry, Hugh O'Neill, Craig Hibbard, Tony Ivory, Hank Liebeskind, Elizabeth Velten, David Jordan, Julie Wigg **Outside Props: Ron Paul Vail **Gaffer: Bud Gardner **Paint Box Artists: Don St. Mars, Nan North **Chyron Operators: T.L. Grant Harper, Brenda Schait **Master Electricians: Kelly Britt, Alf Zmmit **Electricians: Stuart Hall, Des Byrne, Homer Martin, John Boyd, Darrin Tindall, Ken Kraus, Dale Fabiani **Engineer in Charge: Frank O'Connell **Unit Managers: Eleanor McIntosh, Jackie Davies, Nick Donatelli, Ruth Scovill **Technical Managers: Tim Rounds, Neil Morrison **Technical Directors: Ralph Mensch, John M. Lutz, Paul Spitzer **Light Board Operators: Paul Lennon, Ed Tindall, Michael Foster **Asst Light Board Operator: Sean Mallon **Lighting Designers: Bill Berner, Ken Billington **Lighting Directors: Mitchell Bogard, Jim Tetlow, Phil Hawes **Lighting Technician: Dick Weiss **Sound Effects: Dick Maitland **Sound Effects Assistant: Grant Gillett **Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz, Steph Eismann, Frank Rohrer **2nd Audio: Carla Bandini-Lori **Sound Editors: Pam Bartella, Grant Maxwell, Regina Mullen **Audio Director: David Boothe **Production Audio: Ron Balentine **Audio Supervisor: Jim Van Winkle **Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman **Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn **Boom Operators: Marc-Jon Sullivan, Mel Becker **Utility: Linda Tuiten, Steve Bunnell, Jeff Stitzel, Bill Giglio, Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings **Sound Editing: Sync Sound **Video: Martins Gaujenieks, Tom Gilmour, Dick Sens, Susan Noll, Dennis Michels, Dave Tilbury **Video Engineers: Joseph Prewitt, Tim Cereste, Pete McIntyre **Camera Operators: Clay Armstrong, Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Jay Burney, George Clements, Jon Close, Dave Driscoll, Jerry Gruen, Manny Gutierrez, Marc Kroll, Ron Manson, Roy Simper, Victor Sosa, Lenny Spears, Tom Ucciferri, Frank Vila, Ron Washburn, Steve Zinn **Asst Camera Operators: Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Dave Kinney, Mike Lacey, Rick Mendoza **Online Editors: Joe Tavano, Tom Heckbert **Offline Editors: Richard Fernandes, Riva Freifeld, Emma Joan Morris, Ken Roeser, Rita Redfield **Vision Mixers: Felicity Maton, Mary Forrest, Carole Legg **Videotape Operators: Oscar D. Rodriguez, Lonnie Blackburn, John Olszewski, Pat Caudle **Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, I. Merenstein Green, Joe Baron **Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl **Special Electronics: Marty Chafkin **Make-Up: Joe Cuervo, Lee Halls, Janet Arena, Evelyn Suarez, Margaret Sunshine, Jim Pinto **Hair Stylists: Karen Specht, Phyllis Della, Evelyn Suarez, Betty DeStefano, William A. Farley **Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe, Lisa Albertson, James Dark, Marilyn Bishop, Betty Miller, Kelly Salter **Wardrobe Assistant: Linda Yost **Lead Stagehands: James Zelley, Mike Banner **Stagehands: Craig Evans, David Jolin, Ed McMillan, Bob Nealy, Mike Brousseau, John Alexander, John Evanko, Gordon Cheatum, Tom McTague, Claudio Aymat, Scott Mahaney **Production Clerk: Chris Linn, Elizabeth Kahan-Ledee **Production Office Managers: Karen Pigg, Mary Dennistoun **Production Accountant: Marta Palko **Audience Warm-Up: Bob Brandenberg **Script Typists: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder **Chief Engineer: Ed Webster **Engineering: Steve Gismondi **Control Room Coordinator: Bobby Lory **Control Room P.A.: Janie Scurti, Debbie Meyer **Studio Executive: George Kaufman **Creative Consultant: Jon Stone **Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. **Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. **Asst Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. **Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel **Researchers: Dan Anderson, Angela Santomero **Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez **Group Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins **Senior Vice President for Programming & Production: Franklin Getchell **Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop **Executives in Charge of Production: Scott Fishman, Janice Burgess **Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Leslie Raicer, Norman Stiles, Albie Hecht, Jay Mulvaney, Brown Johnson, Allison Glass, Yvonne Doughty, Emily Swenson **Videotaped at Lifetime Television and Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York **Technical Facilities Provided by: NEP **NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Dean Pearson, John Seminario **Video Post Production by: Teatown Video, Inc. & Windsor Video · A Unitel Company, VCA Teletronics **Remote Facilities by: Video Center of N.J., Inc. *'Animation' **Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Russell Hall, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells **Animators: Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, Graham Falk, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd **Animation Layout: Drew Edwards, Glenn McDonald, Steve Whitehouse, Lilliane Andre, Dev Ramsaran **Story Consultants: Phil Baron, Lenny Levitt **Storysketch: Joe Ranft, Mark Kausler, Hans Bacher, Harald Siepermann **Storyboard Supervisor: Richard T. Morrison **Storyboard: Chris Schouten, Mik Casey, Sebastian Grunstra, Paul Schibli, Shivan Ramsaran, Gerry Capelle, Tim Deacon, Cullen Houghtaling, Drew Edwards, Eric Fredrickson, Steven Majaury, Glenn McDonald, Tom Nesbitt, Richard Petsche, Frank Rocco, Chris Schouten, Michael Swanigan, David Thrasher, Karl Toerge, Robert Walker, Jack White, Kazumi Fukushima, Larry Cariou, Danny Craig, Curtis Crawford, John Flagg, Jill Halliday, Trish Stolte, Sam Argo, Robert Browning, Cam Drysdale, David Feiss, Arna Selznick **Design Supervisor: Jack White **Animation Design: Paul Schibli **Character Design: Paul Schibli, Drew Edwards, Ron Harris, Douglas McCarthy, Rogerio Nogueira, Matthew Taylor, Chuck Patton, Dave Pemberton, Richard Petsche, VIncent Woodcock **Layout Director: Michel Breton **Layout Design: Richard Carl Livingston, Robert Walker **Layout: Roy Naisbitt, Tim Deacon, Blair Peters, Robert Walker, Knud Skov, Peter Blelicki, Jean Bello, Richard Forgues, Gerry Capelle, Scott A. Amey, Charles Botham, Nora Brown, Kevin Brownie, Shawn Cusick, Daniele DeBlois, Stéphane Dupras, Blake James, Richard Carl Livingston, David E. Merritt, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton, Gerrard Pointak, Doyle Shaw, Peter See, Greg Thurber, Ilych Yamov, Michael Maliani, Wayne Millett, Peter Ferk, David High, Richard W. Allen, Brian Lemay, Richard Corrigan, George Elliot, Mark Komza, Kathleen Melville, Pierre Jarry, Warren Huska, Tom Bailey, Sue Butterworth, Ted Pettengill, George Harrison, Simon Gittins, Cory Dangerfield, Garnett Bugby, David Elvin, James Baker, Simon O'Leary, Caroline Cruikshank, Pierre Fasset, Clive Pallant **Senior Assistant Animator: Robert A. Waldern **Assistant Animators: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams, Paul Teglas, Chris Damboise, Hana Kuhal, Cam Drysdale, Robert Browning, John Guertin, Don Perro, Gloria Hsu, Victor Glasko, Wendy Van Essen, Ron Lamarre, Scott Bennett, Jack Farren, Paula Irvine, Pat McCourt, Lee Williams, Frank Rocco, Wayne Lee Pack, Greg Bailey, Pauline Trapmore, Rosemary Welch, Ray Kelly, Bobby Clennell, Jon Collier, Patrick Delage, Jerry Forder, Belinda Murphy, William T. Hurtz, Christophe Villez, Sylvia M. Fitzpatrick, Jeff Short, Steve Roberts, Sam Argo, Christian Simon, Karen Stephenson, Larry Ruppel **Inbetweeners: Richard Bazley, Stella Benson, Graham Binding, David Bowers, Clare Bramwell, Malcolm Clarke, Bridget Colgan, Anthony Ealey, Matthew Freeth, Peter Gambier, Manjit Jhita, Siobhan Larkin, Debbie Jane Lilly, Adrian Marler, Roman Ostir, Howard Parkins, Silvia Pompei, Emma Tornero, Simon Turner, Anne Whitford, Martin Chatfield, Paul Chorley, Monica Brown, Tony Cope, Mary Commbes, Anne Daniels, Rudi Bloss, Michael Douaud, Thierry Goulard, Bernard Georges, Morton Fullerton, Jody Gannon, Bill H. Lee, Jenni McCosker, Stephen Perry, Stephanie Walker, Xavier Villez, Dennis Viougeas, Marie Ange-Lelong, Ivan Kassabov, Amanda Wilson **Matching Supervisor: Oscar Capiral, Jr. **Matching: Bruce Henderson, Sue Wilkinson, Laurie Duquette, Linda Bruyère, Lorraine DeCoste, Jeffrey Weese, Terry O'Brien **Opaquing Supervisors: Nancy White, Ann Muellens **Opaquers: Myrna Blair, Jerry Holbrook, Steve Bissonnette, Kelly Kinkald, Suzanne Boutin, Shirley Kwan, Marty Butler, Carole Lavertue, André Charette, Susan Mundell, Steve Gelling, Terry O'Reilley, Rebecca Greenwood, Nicole Patry, Eleanor Hamilton, Dalmain Ralph, Micheline Heroux, Myra Tarkka, Barbara Woodruff, Marilyn McEachern, Steve Majaury, Phill Turtle, Kathie Robillard, Karen McComb, Jim Turner, Ann Geldart, Margaret Forsythe, Kathleen Lloyd-Charland, Bruce Neatby, Thuy Yo, Andrea Ivan, Terry Bellamy, Christine Major, Ron Raynter, Clare Bambrough, Terrence Scammell, Russell Calabrese, Winnie O'Brien **Opaquing Color Coordinators: Lise Murka, Susan Spriggs, Anne-Marie Ouellette **Xerography Supervisor: Chris Watchorn **Xerography: Pam Pilkington, Malcolm Collins, Rick Eraut, Kim Murdock, Shane Pearce, Craig Wilson, Kristine Gravel, Stephen Szymanski, Christopher Ring, Eddie Lauzon, Laura Herring, Daniel Perron, Kelly Lacelle, Peter Mangione **Special Effects Supervisor: Lee Cadieux **Special Effects: André St-Amour, Brenda Beaton, Jane Gardner, Marc Deacon **Animation Effects Supervisors: Christopher Knott, Ellen E. Lichtwardt **Effects Animators: Dave Bossert, Jon Brooks, Andrew Brownlow, Kevin Davies, Christopher Jenkins, Dorse Lanpher, Les Pace, Henry Neville **Effects Assistants: Graham Burt, Lily Dell, Fraser MacLean, Tim Sanpher, David Sigrist, Michael Patrick Smith, Amanda J. Talbot **Effects Inbetweeners: Lisette Coates, Marc Ellis, Christopher Kingsley-Smith III, Derek Robert Mason, Mike Pfeil, Barney Russell, Dave Pritchard, Derek Wood **Production Managers: Patsy de Lord, Ursula Clarkson, Lesley Harris, Garry Proulx **Production Coordinators: Ian Cook, Steve Hickner, Dave Mepham, Cindy Moehrle, Reg Harris **Scene Planning: Charlotte Finney **Animation Check Supervisors: Paul Steele, Katy Hennessy **Animation Checkers: Andrew Ryder, Daniel Cohen, Cindy Deachman, Kathleen Scott, Patricia Marshall, Charlotte Finney **Cel Painter: Daryl Carstensen **Color Models: Maryse Worrallo **Color Checking: Gary Smith, Carolyn Jacobs **Ink and Paint Supervisor: Barbara McCormack **Assistant Supervisor: Maggie Brown **Paint Mixer: Diane Davies **Ink and Paint: Louise Padden, Hem Goel, Pat Covello **Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams **Painters: Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Maire Jo McKenna, Camille McMillan, Stuart Moxham, Gabriella Muriel, John O'Neill, Marcus Rich, Jr., Kieron Seamons, Camilla Sharpe, Michael Sheils, Darren J. Spilsbury, Alison Stirling, Jan Stokes, Maureen Streater, Linda Thodesen, Reed Wilson, Heidi Workman, Karen Shingles, Carole Garand **Final Check Supervisors: Julia Orr, Michael B. Mitchell **Final Checkers: Cyrus Green, Atlanta K. Green, Pat Sito, Ron Black, Maryann Capling, Moira Moxley, Keiko Mannion, Cam Wilson **Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon **Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells **Technical Department: Richard Car, Jill Gray, Paul Guttadauria, Lisa Hopkins, Scott Moodie, David Collins **Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin **Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes, Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White **Rotoscope: Judy Elkins **Animation Editor: Nick Fletcher **Editors: Jennifer Irwin, Norman LeBlanc, Mike Fitzpatrick, Robert Cooper, Margaurite Clienge, Daniel Desbiens, Julie Maryon **Assistant Editors: Keith Holden, Keith Davidson, John Mullens, François St-Amour, Normand Rivest, André Lavoie, David K. Camelon **Renderings: Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor **Background Director: Peter Moehrle **Background Sketch: Carol Kieffer-Police **Background Design: Derek Carter, Stephan Martinière, Lawrence Barkley, Carol Kieffer-Police **Backgrounds: Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor, Greg Gibbons, Eloise Lennox, Blake James, Genevieve Selby, Gordon H. Coulthart, Ric Sluiter, Nora Brown, Sophie Lapointe, Denise Dubreul, Jean Bello, Pierre Houde, Anne Beauregard, Evelyn Arcouette, Deborah Akers, Stephen Thompson, Jimmy Johns, Andrew McNab, Michel Pisson, Brigitte Reboux, Colin Stimpson, Olivier Adam **Additional Backgrounds: Richard Nye **Animation Camera Supervisor: John Leatherbarrow **Animation Camera: Stuart Holloway, Graham Chenery, Martin Elvin, Pete Wood, Nic Jayne, Brian Riley, Doug Williams, Jan Topper, Ulrich Blazejewski, Paul Webster, Ron Haines, Peter Dudley **Executive in Charge of Production for C.B.C.: Nada Harcourt **Head of Post Production: James N. Williams **Post Production Supervisor: David Vainola **Pre Production Assistant: Dave Kovacs **Animation Administration: Max Howard **Animation Auditor: Ron McKelvey **Assistant to Mr. Hahn: Cynthia Woodbyrne **Assistant to Mr. Howard: Gilly Fenn **Script Coordinators: Lori Crawford, Gail Chapple **Assistant Script Coordinators: WIlliam A. Ruiz **Quality Control Supervisor: Weldon Popast **Film Coordinator: Jonathan Deachman **Production Assistants: Michael Gallagher, Celia Hayton, Guy Peter Maddox, Florence Bach, Julia Kim, Carolin McRae **Production Secretaries: Nicola Jane Moylan, Holly Rubin **Executives in Charge of Production: Derek Fower, Richard Raynis **Overseas Consultant: Winnie Chaffee **Videotape Editors: Paul Harris, V. Kim Latimer **Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd **Video Services: V.T.R. Productions Ltd. **Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon **Bi-Pack Camera: Film Docteur Du Quebec, Inc. **Laboratory Services: Sonolab Inc. **Animation Research: Leroy Anderson **Animation Consultants: Walt Stanchfield, Eric Larson, Stan Green, Chuck Jones **Production Executive for Alchemy II: Larry Larsen **Assistant Production Executives for Alchemy II: Sandi Vidan, Jodie Resnick *'Additional Animation' **Animation Producers: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez **Animation Directors: Bill Melendez and Phil Roman **Sequence Directors: Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Dave Detiege, Friz Freleng, Bill Perez **Chief Executive and Supervising Animator: Dale L. Baer **Animators: Mark Kausler, Matthew O'Callaghan, Dave Pacheco, Bruce W. Smith, Barry Temple, Steve Moore, Will Finn, Charlie Downs, Virgil Ross, Bob Bransford, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Lloyd Vaughan, Jim Davis, Frank Onaitis, Richard Thompson, Brenda Banks, Sam Nicholson, Gerald Ray, Marcia Fertig, James T. Walker, Manuel Perez, Art Vitello, Gerry Chiniquy, Ken Champin, Frans Vischer, Spencer Peel, Bill Littlejohn, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Jeff Hall, Bob Bachman, George Singer, Bob Carlson, Bob Matz, Hank Smith, Ken O'Brien, Rod Scribner, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Fernando Gonzalez, Bror Lansing, Michael Lah, Robert Alvarez, Dave Brain, Mitch Rochon, Rick Leon, Marsh Lamore, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Leslie Gorin, Micrea Manta, Ernie Schmidt, Robert Taylor, Richard Trueblood, Neal Warner, Max Becraft, Bonita Versh, Frank Andrina, Kunio Shimamura, Ron Myrick **Coordinating Animator: Jane M. Baer **Design: Frank Smith, Utit Choomuang **Layout: William H. Frake III, Dave Dunnet, Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Lance Nolley, Tom Yakutis, Martin Strudler, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Dan Hansen, Glenn V. Vilppu **Layout Assistants: Marc Christenson, Leonard W. Smith, Karen A. Keller, Greg Martin, Dan McHugh **Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain, Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Richard H. Thomas, Fred Wharter, Donald Towns, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Jim Coleman, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson **Assistant Animators: Renee Holt, David Nethery, Brett Newton, M. Flores Nichols, Bette Isis Thomson, Gilda Palinginis, Carl A. Bell, Al Pabian, Terry Lennon, Joe Roman, Larry Huber, Ed Newmann, Ann Telanes, Larry Leichliter, Susan Sugita, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Sonja Ruta, Jane Nordin, Dick Williams, Brad Frost, Robert Shellhorn, Karenia Kaminski, Alfred Abranz, Larry White, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Bill Berg, Mauro Maressa, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Pat Combs, Charlotte Huffine, Rae McSpadden, Sammie Lanham, Mike Houghton, Phil Cummings, Lloyd Rees, Darrell McNeil, Ronald Wong, Edward Faigin, Paulette Downs, Holly Forsyth, James A. Davis, **Inbetweeners: Dorothea Baker, Edward D. Bell, Brenda Chapman, Kent S. Culotta, Eric Daniels, Humberto de la Fuentes, Jr., Michael Genz, William Kent Holaday, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Edward Murrieta, Charlotte Richardson, Greg Nocon, Michael Horowitz, Mona Koth, Alex Topete, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Greg Nocon, Joseph Price **Animated Effects Supervisor: Don Paul **Effects Animators: Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Scott Santoro, Corny Cole, Lee Crowe **Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Mac Torres **Production Manager: Ron Rocha **Production Coordinator: Lori M. Noda **Xerography: John Eddings, Robyn Roberts, Robert "Tiger" West, Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Bill Ryan, Ana Arce **Scene Planners: Ann Tucker, David J. Steinberg, Glenn M. Higa, Dora Yakutis **Animation Check Supervisor: Mavis Shafer **Animation Checkers: Annamarie Costa, Kathy Burrows-Fullmer, Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Drumm, Jackie Banks **Color Models: Brigitte Strother **Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing **Ink and Paint: Lee Hoffman, Roubina Janian, Karen Webb **Inkers: Joanne Lansing, Mickey Kreyman, Lee Guttman, Karin Holmquist, Karen Webb, Joyce Alexander, Colene Gonzales **Painters: Charlotte Armstrong, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Cindy Finn, Carolyn Guske, Rhonda Hicks, Robin Kane, David Karp, Jessie A. Palubeski, Melanie Pava, Gary G. Shafer, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Adele Lenart, Chandra Poweris, Marie White, Sheri Barstad, Cheri Lucas, Patricia Capozzi **Final Check Supervisor: Madlyn O'Neill **Final Checkers: Bonnie Blough, Annette Vandenberg, Jane Gonzales, Eleanor Warren, Val Vreeland **Post Punch Supervisor: Bill Brazner **Matte and Roto: Gisele Recinos **Animators Editor: Scot Scalise **Editor: Jim Champin **Animation Camera: John Aardal, Ted Bemiller, Available Light Ltd. · Joseph Thomas **Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley **Animation Auditor: David B. Goldenberg **Production Secretary: Allyson Rubin **Assistants to the Producer: Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, K. Ray Iwami **Production Assistants: Gregory Hinde, David Craig *'Special Visual Effects Produced at Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California' **Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones **Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar **Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi **Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin **Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy **General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin **Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise **Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England **Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton **Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz **Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios **Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes **Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera **Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford **Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green **Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan **Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes **Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson **Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson **Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner **Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer **Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley **Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson **Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen **Stop Motion Animator: Tom St. Amand **Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed **Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker **Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye **Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters **Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas **Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle **Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist *'ILM Production' **Unit Production Manager/Assistant Director: Ian Bryce **Second Assistant Director: Annie Spiegelman **Second Assistant Camera: Chris Blair **Video Playback: Clark Higgins **Sound Mixer: Andy Wiskes **Boom Operator: Dan Gleich **Script Supervisor: Alice Tompkins **Special Effects Construction: Dan Nelson, John Lister, Gail Lundin, Dennis Becker **Stage Technicians: Craig Mohagen, Charles Ray, Bob Finley III, William Barr, David M. Murphy, Dennis Gehringer, Tim Morgan **Flying Rigs: David Heron, Greg Childers, Ross Lorente, George Reinhardt **Stunt Coordinator: Rocky Capella **Set Costumer: Mick Becker **Prostheic Supply: Nick Dudman **Make-Up/Hair Stylist for Mr. Hoskins: Steven Anderson **Production Assistant: Robert J. Mooney *'U.S. Production' **Unit Production Manager: Jack Frost Sanders **Line Producer, Additional Crew: Alan Dewhurst **First Assistant Director: David McGiffert **Second Assistant Director: Cara Giallanza **Production Controller: Bonne Radford **Production Auditor: Lynn Ezelle **Production Coordinator: Deborah Hakim **Assistants to Mr. Zemeckis: Jeanne Romano, Kim Nielsen **Assistant to Mr. Spielberg: Deborah Fletcher **Secretary to Mr. Marshall: Robin Skelton **1st Assistant Camera: Clyde Bryan, Stephen A. Tate **2nd Assistant Camera: Larry D. Davis, Nigel Seal **Rotoscope Camera: Catherine Craig **Stills: Christine Loss **Sound Mixer: Michael Evje **Boom: Jim McCann, Dennis Jones **Cable Man: Thomas Mar **Video Assist Technician: Pete Martinez **2nd Unit Focus Puller: Miki Thomas **Art Director: William McAllister **Assistant Art Director: Craig Edgar **Production Illustrators: Martin A. Kline, David Russell **Set Decorator: Robert R. Benton **Set Designers: Roy Barnes, Lynn Ann Christopher **Lead Stand-In: Pam Rose **Lead: Sally Cole **Props: Barbara Adamski **Greensman: David R. Newhouse **Special Effects Supervisor: Michael Lantieri **Special Effects Foreman: Clayton Pinney **Special Effects Technician: Robert Spurlock **Best Boys: Thom Marshall, Thomas Bookout **Key Grip: Ronald Cardarelli **Dolly Grip: John Boldroff, Jr. **Crane Grip: Tony Rowland **Rigging Grip: Sid Lucero **Rigger: Ian Murray **Costume Supervisor: Linda M. Henrikson **Men's Costumer: Chuck Velasco **Key Make-Up: Kenneth Chase **Key Hairdresser: Sharleen J. Rassi **Location Manager: Richard S. Rosenberg **Transportation Coordinator: Gene Schwartz **Transporation Captain: Phyliss Miller **Mime Coach: Yacov Noy **Publicist: Anne-Marie Stein **Standby Painter: Paul Rohrbaugh **Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo **Production Assistants: Jeffrey Cranford, Mark Cary *'U.S. Second Unit' **Director: Max Kleven **1st Assistant Director: Marty Ewing **2nd Assistant Director: Artist Wynn Robinson **Additional 3rd Assistant Director: Kevin Westley **Director of Photography: Gregg Heschong **Camera Operator: James L. Carter **Boom Operator: Chris Gurney **Script Supervisor: Franklin J. Tudisco **2nd Unit Gaffer: Steve Kitchen **Costumes: Lee Sollenberger **Key Grip: Larry Aube **Construction: Mark White **Construction Medic: Greg Knapp **Graphic Artist: Drew H. Fish **Signwriter: Brett Bowden **Special Effects Secretary: Judy Britten **Senior Special Effects Technician: Steve Hamilton **Special Effects Technicians: Brian Tipton, Darrell D. Pritchett **Driver: Gregory Dultz **Unit Trainee: Steve Brooke Smith **Floor Runner: Matthew Sharp **Runner: Jason McDonald **Fire Safety: Alan Sutton **Production Associate: Steven Tamly **Production Assistants: Camille Cellucci, Gareth Francis, Sharon Kahn **Associate Production Executive: Lisa S. Girolami *'Post Production' **North Hollywood, California · Sound Effects by: Weddington Productions, Inc. **Supervising Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Louis L. Edemann **Sound Editors: Larry Carow, Paul Timothy Carden, Richard C. Franklin, Jr., Chuck Neely, Colin C. Mouat, Paul Bruce Richardson, Marian Wilde **Assistant Sound Editor: Stephanie Dawn Singer **Re-Recording Sound's Interchange: Victor Pyle, Mike Kelly **Sound Recordists: Peter Mann, Sal Ciampini, Doug Thompson, Kevin Evans **Re-recording Mixers: Robert Kundson, John Boyd, Don DiGirolamo, Jim Fitzpatrick, Michel Descombes, André Gagnon **Canada · Sound Re-Recorded at: Crawley Films Limited · Robert Leclair, Shalini Kelly, Peter Clements **Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan **Audio Engineer: Tamara Smith **Dialogue Editors: Gerald Tripp, Wendy Rockburn, Helen Watson, Tony Kelleher **ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer, MPSE **ADR Editors: Alan Nineberg, MPSE, Jessica Gallavan **Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner **ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt **ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording **Track and Breakdown: Susan Conley, Alain Reinhardt, Cheryl Gurnsey **Post Production Supervisor: Martin Cohen **Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt **Assistant Editors: James Garrett, Paul Elman **Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams **Extra Casting: Sally Pearle **Processed Effects: Mel Neiman **Foley by: TAJ Soundworks **Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer **Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff **Music Editors: Kenneth Hall, Charles Paley **Orchestrations by: James B. Campbell **Music Scoring Mixer: Dennis S. Sands **Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra **Featured Soloists: Chuck Domanico, Jerry Hey, Harvey Mason, Tom Scott, Randy Waldman **Music Recorded at: CTS Studios, London **Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System **Negative Cutting by: Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett, Gerda Gerke, Hildegard Schaeffer **Cutting: Mark Ukrainetz, Sean McCallister **Color Timer: Phil Downey **Color Correction: Michel Brohez **Titles by: Pacific Title **Special Thanks to: Edward Blier, Steve Green, Brad Naples-New England Digital, Jim Cooper-J.L. Cooper Auricle Control Systems, Larry Marks, Richard Fleischer, Walter Lantz, Dick May, London Regional Transport, Grays State Theatre **Fabrication of Red Car by: Dean Jeffries Automotive Styling *Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England *Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision *Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. *Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. *Color by: Rank Film Laboratories, Denham, England *Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® *Filmed in Panavision® *Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres *No. 29171 Motion Picture Association of America *© MCMLXXXVIII Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits